A digital video recorder (DVR), sometimes referred to as a personal video recorder (PVR), is a consumer electronics device or application software that records video in a digital format to a hard disk drive, a universal serial bus (USB) flash drive, a secure digital (SD) memory card, a solid state drive or other local or networked mass storage device. For example, a DVR can be implemented as a set-top box (STB) with recording facility, a portable media player (PMP) with recording capability, a portable media recorder (PMR) such as a camcorder and software for a personal computer which enables video capture and playback. In some examples, televisions can have DVR capabilities built-in.